Work harder
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: When Grimmjow just have to fall in love with someone, and the someone just must have to be Ulquiorra, he resort to all kinds of methods to get his heart. GrimmUlqui


"Get that fucking disgusting thing out of my sight."

-.

-.

-.

The pink colored bottle was waved in front of his sapphire orbs, displeasing him very much.

"This disgusting thing you had just wanted to be out of your sight was the thing that-"

"You got to be kidding me, Szayel."

"Am not, Jaegerjaquez."

It was immediate that Grimmjow took the bottle off the Aporro Grantz's hands.

The bottle was transparent, and the liquid inside had a disgusting color of pink.

He sent a questioningly glance at Szayel, and the next thing he knew was the surface of the table nearing his face when a weight was applied on his back.

"Resorting to this, Jaegerjaquez. I'm certainly much impressed." Nnoitra smirked.

Grimmjow moved to the side as he let out a sigh of disgruntle, causing the raven-haired to fall forward.

Attention was gained when Nnoitra tried to prevent himself from falling by slamming his hands onto the table, and hence creating a loud noise.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow!"

Szayel could only sigh at the loud noise Nnoitra was making.

And it was so clear Grimmjow was ignoring him.

He was staring at a particular person.

They knew who was it, needless to say.

-.

The seat at the corner was always occupied by that particular person.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, and funny to say, the loud and noisy Sexta had a huge crush on him.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"I will just use that disgusting thing, so shut the hell up!"

* * *

"Oh my, care to give me some minutes, pretty lady?"

It was time for work, or else his head would be snapped off by the brutal Sexta.

She lowered her head, not daring to speak or even utter a single word.

It was clearly not allowed for them, the peasants to speak to the ten most helpful, or rather powerful knights of the king.

"Nobody is around, so let's just talk. Relieve your stress and you get to know someone new who is cool. Deal?" Nnoitra smirked.

He could sense someone walking in, and he tried to make the conversation last longer.

Come on, flirting with people!

His utmost strength!

She tried to walk away, but Nnoitra was bent on blocking her way, and lengthening the conversation.

* * *

Szayel looked at the tray, and knew this was going to be taken to Ulquiorra's room.

There was nothing but a bowl of mushroom soup placed on the tray, and Szayel tried to look around to find the drinks.

He could hear the sound, tapping of the feet.

Nnoitra was telling him to speed up.

"He still have the cheek to tell me that stalling for time by flirting is his strongest strength. Bullshit, I can say." Szayel quickly took the bottle out of his pocket, pouring into the mushroom soup.

Taking up the nearest spoon, he stirred until the pink liquid was totally blended into the soup before running out of the kitchen.

* * *

The cup of tea was rested before Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow tried to pretend that he knew nothing about it.

He knew nothing about this cup of tea containing something that Szayel would name "love potion".

Drinking his own soup hastily, he continued talking to the paled person about work.

Grimmjow stopped when he saw Ulquiorra taking a sip of it.

* * *

_"The first person he sees after taking the potion, will be his lover. Get it, Jaegerjaquez?"_

__

Nnoitra shook his head lightly.

"That's so cheap."

"Shut up, you couldn't even start a proper conversation with him." Grimmjow spat.

_Szayel sighed and felt like kicking this two persons out._

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow leaned forward and immediately, cupped Ulquiorra's cheeks.

He must be the first person he sees, definitely!

Not any other freaky knights like Yammy, or even a simple peasant or helper.

He stopped when a tip of the sword was pointed at his neck dangerously.

"Let me go, Sexta." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

Obviously, he ignored it and continued to stare intensely into Ulquiorra's eyes-

Ouch.

...

_Grr._

Grimmjow's hands immediately moved to his stomach.

It hurt.

_Grrrurghh._

What the heck. This was NOT happening.

No, he must bear with it-

_Grrruuurgghhhhh._

The door slammed open and Grimmjow could see Szayel running in.

He was in too much pain to even care for that.

"You drank the soup?" Szayel asked Ulquiorra hastily, and that surely did it's best to confuse Ulquiorra.

Firstly, Grimmjow's absolute strange actions that he would name idiotic, and now Szayel's questioning about whether did he drank the mushroom soup or not.

Ulquiorra nodded his head, feeling slightly annoyed.

Szayel's face paled, Grimmjow could swear as he bent due to his stomachache.

"I mixed up, the..." Szayel gave a nervous glance at Grimmjow, and hesitated. "I mixed _it_ up with the... Laxative."

Laxative?!

What the heck?!

Szayel was going to make_ his _Ulquiorra visiting the toilet countlessly-...

_Grrurgh._

Wasn't it originally their plans to put the pink liquid into the tea?

Why the soup now?

He wasn't even informed about it, hell!

Szayel, you bastard!

Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow sped off to the toilet.

* * *

"The result - the great love potion of Szayel just turns out to be laxative."

Nnoitra laughed, totally ignoring the feeling of Szayel and Grimmjow.

Szayel was absolutely displeased with himself of the flaw he had made.

Potions he had made, it must be perfect.

Not even a single mistake -

"Shit, shit. I've gotta make another trip there." Grimmjow left the seat and sprinted off again.

-.

-.

-.

It was the 18th time, and god bless him, seriously.

* * *

The peasants were carrying sacks of rice into the storeroom, and Grimmjow couldn't care less as he walked to a particular fountain.

Sure he did like Ulquiorra Schiffer, ever since that day when he had fallen ill and Ulquiorra took care of him.

Say him stupid or what, but that was really the reason why.

Nnoitra could only shake his head when he knew about this.

Grimmjow could remember what the raven-haired said.

_"Crushes? What the hell are them? You don't crushes on them, you make them crush on you!"_

Arrogant Nnoitra.

Nnoitra failed totally on creating a conversation with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just want to end the conversation at the fastest speed with Nnoitra. Ulquiorra couldn't stand having a conversation with Nnoitra, it just annoyed him if the conversation had to last any longer.

And Szayel, he was another one.

_"I know that you are stupid, but I never knew to this extent!"_

Was Ulquiorra Schiffer a bad choice?

Grimmjow doubt so.

He knew at some points, Ulquiorra would show the soft side of him.

Grimmjow knew it.

* * *

It had been two months since the laxative incident, Nnoitra and Szayel had been cracking up their brains to think of a way for Ulquiorra to at least, notice Grimmjow a little.

Grimmjow would be like usual, trying to talk to Ulquiorra, and the conversation did not last for more than 3 minutes.

It was plain disaster.

* * *

Nnoitra tried a lot of ways, and to be exact,

Retarded ways.

Attaching a seashell to a string, and swinging it in front of Ulquiorra's emerald orbs.

An attempt to hypnotize Ulquiorra to fall in love with Grimmjow.

Believe it or not, it was really retarded.

Grimmjow was cursing his head off when he found out about it.

Szayel then produced all kinds of stupid potions, and Grimmjow was sure not to touch it again.

He didn't want to suffer another laxative attack.

* * *

He stared at the fountain before him, and remembered the story of it.

It was weird, a peasant told him that.

It was true that they weren't allowed to speak to the knights, but the peasant was really special.

Grimmjow looked up, to the fourth floor.

* * *

_  
"Throw a seashell into the fountain, and close your eyes." _

__

He smiled.

"Then, make a wish."

Grimmjow could see how the person's upper body was dangerously exceeding the railing.

It was like he wasn't in fear of death.

"Your wish will come true." His hand ran through his blonde hair, Grimmjow could see he was slightly frustrated.

This peasant, Grimmjow knew him.

He was famous for being the happy person around the workers, bringing laughter to everyone.

"Although I hated wishing fountains." The person smiled bitterly.

Grimmjow could see some other people walking to them already.

They were going to get him back.

"They bring false hopes."

He noticed the people coming, coming to bring him back already.

"Jaegerjaquez, right?"

The first peasant that dared to call a knight by their name.

Grimmjow didn't speak, that time.

He didn't know why.

"Thanks for having this small talk with me, I've to go now." He grinned,

And fell behind.

"Chiavarone...!"

The person died, and there was a period that everybody was affected by it.

Not the knights, but the peasants.

* * *

False hopes?

He would still want to try it.

* * *

"This better fucking works," Grimmjow grumbled as he picked up a seashell that was lying at the side of the fountain along with the others.

The seashell left his hands at a swift movement, and Grimmjow closed his eyes.

He could hear the impact of the seashell hitting the water, he could hear a lot of more noises.

Wooden trolleys with rice sacks moving at the floors above, people shouting and fast footsteps.

Make a wish.

That simple wish.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

* * *

"Watch out...!"

Ulquiorra's voice.

Coming near him.

False hopes?

Chiavarone, you might be wrong.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and -

Holy shit.

The sky was raining rice sacks.

What the fuck...?

-.

-.

Chiavarone hadn't told him anything about raining rice sacks!

* * *

"Grimmjow...!"

Wao, he felt his cheek stinging.

Some idiot just had the guts to hit his face.

"Who the fuck did that," Grimmjow cursed as he opened his eyes, only to see rice sacks lying all over the place, surrounding him.

"Me, any problem?"

His legs ached, and he realized Ulquiorra's face was near him.

After all those mess, throwing of the seashell and raining rice sack, this was what he get?

* * *

Nnoitra stood at a side, and stared at Szayel.

"Learn from me, an expert of matchmaking."

Looked like Nnoitra had something up to his sleeves, and Szayel could only sigh.

He knew it wouldn't be a good one, so he wasn't even going to ask about it.

Telling Grimmjow to play dead to get Ulquiorra's attention was Nnoitra's ideas.

He could see clearly how plain stupid Nnoitra was.

He could see the raven-haired sneaking up behind Ulquiorra, and before he could sigh or make any reactions to it,

Nnoitra pushed Ulquiorra forward.

_Maybe_ he wasn't that retarded, after all.

It was sudden and fast, but it was the work of the retarded Nnoitra.

Szayel could see Nnoitra running for his life after that.

* * *

Grimmjow widened his eyes when Ulquiorra suddenly leaned forward and their lips crushed together.

Grimmjow for the first time, after all the trouble,

Love potion, laxation-attacked, hypnotize failure, acting dead and falling rice sacks.

Exchanged for a brief kiss with Ulquiorra, and of course.

A sure, very painful hit from Ulquiorra as well.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Work harder, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Till a day you never have to play dead.

* * *

Owari.

A/N : **Happy birthday to** **Dior Crystal**, my dearresstt Coocuit! 8DDDD I'm so sorry that this fic is so messed up D8 I've to say really, Middle ages really aren't my type. XD I like reading about them, but after this, i know i definitely do not enjoy writing about them. XDD i don't know how to describe it, i could only squeeze in words like "knights" in between which seemed so plain stupid XD Hoped you like it! ~ 8DD (and you know i don't mean anything by using the peasant's name as, "Chiavarone" XD )

Happy birthday, Coocuit! :D May goodluck be with you the whole year, and ahboo I'll be there too~ XD like a sticky bug XDD

**Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciated ! :D**

And, I'll work on the new GrimmUlqui fic! 8D


End file.
